


Mending

by kaizoku



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-25
Updated: 2009-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaizoku/pseuds/kaizoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://community.thefuturequeen.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.thefuturequeen.livejournal.com/"><b>thefuturequeen</b></a>'s Gwen Battle Winter '09</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mending

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by the superb [](http://allyndra.livejournal.com/profile)[**allyndra**](http://allyndra.livejournal.com/).

Gwen has socks to darn, a rip in her dress to sew up, and a pair of Morgana's boots that need mending. As well, Merlin brought her some mail yesterday that he needs a hand fixing and a broken sword that's definitely not fixable at all. Not to mention the crack in the window fitting that's letting in a draft.

Then there are the people problems. Morgana is out of sorts with both Uther and Arthur; Arthur isn't speaking to Merlin; and Merlin is annoyed with Gaius for some reason she can't finagle out of him. Gwen went to have a chat with Gaius earlier and told him she thought Morgana was still having trouble sleeping, though she hasn't said anything. She didn't see Morgana all day (Gwen suspects she went off for a long walk by herself) but she put flowers on her table and tidied the room up a bit. She didn't get a chance to talk to Arthur, but she smiled at him in the hallway and he actually smiled back, so he must not be too bad off. These things between Merlin and Arthur seem to pass over fairly quickly, anyway.

Uther is not a problem she can sort out -- nor would she try. Gwen hears things though, like about the invaders from the north and a contested throne in Dumnonia, and she knows those troubles must be preying on Uther's mind. When she sees him -- almost always from afar -- he often has a troubled look, as if his thoughts are far away. She pities the man, despite what he has taken from her.

Once in a while, Gwen imagines having that much responsibility -- an entire kingdom on your head. In some ways, she thinks, it might be easier. With so much power, you could change things quickly -- make huge sweeping amendments. And you could help so many more people. In her more daring moments, the idea appeals to her immensely.

Then there are other times when she can't stand being a part of this intricate tapestry of people and events. She has worked in the palace for seven years, since she was thirteen, and she knows from experience how important each link is, each knot in the thread -- how tied up in each they all are. For all her stitching, sometimes Gwen just wants to be ripped asunder, torn away from it all. To have no one depending on her and no one wanting anything.

And yet, strangely, it's easier for her to imagine ruling Camelot than leaving it.


End file.
